


One More Night

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'Snape knows it is his last night on earth, but before it all goes down, there is ONE THING he knows he absolutely must do - see Rosmerta.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Prompt was 'Snape knows it is his last night on earth, but before it all goes down, there is ONE THING he knows he absolutely must do - see Rosmerta.'

Rosmerta heard the coded tap on the back door of the Three Broomsticks; the signal that a particular guest had arrived. 

Many times over the years Severus Snape had come to her—for more than just tea and sympathy. 

The first time was the summer after he had started teaching. While celebrating the fact that the students had gone home, one thing had led to another, and soon an arrangement of sorts was born. 

They didn't asked questions. She'd taken other lovers over the years but had no idea if he ever had. 

There were dry spells with months in between liaisons and virtual floods with nearly nightly visits. 

This last year had taken its toll on him but also on her. When she'd heard about Dumbledore's murder, she was certain she would refuse Snape should he dare darken her door.

But when he did, she could see what perhaps no one else could. A deep anguish beneath his stoic surface. She'd opened the door to him again that night and became his island of sanity in a mad world.

"Severus," she murmured when the robed figure stepped into the kitchen. 

He lowered his hood and she saw that his eyes were blazing with desperate lust. 

They didn't make it to a bed, instead fucking against a wall in the corridor that led from the kitchen to the main room of the pub. 

He wasn't gentle but then, he rarely was. Fortunately, Rosmerta liked it hard and fast. 

She gripped his hair and clung to his neck as he drove into her again and again, breathing harshly but never saying a word.

When they were finished, Severus caressed her cheek and pulled her into a tender kiss. 

Something he hadn't ever done in fifteen years.

 

And the next morning, when she heard the news of his death, she understood. 

Rosmerta swept the floors and wiped down the bar, dabbing her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. People would be wanting their drinks and she had a business to run.


End file.
